Raw food
Raw food, numită și hrană vie, alimentație naturistă sau dietă crudivoră, este un concept dezvoltat prima dată în Elveția, de Maximilian Bircher-Benner (1867 – 1939), care a fost influențat în tinerețe de mișcarea germană Lebensreform, care vedea civilizația umană ca fiind coruptă și căuta întoarcerea la Natură. Autori - personalități * Elena Niță Ibrian (1921 – 2009) * Valeriu Popa (1924 – 1997) * Louis Kuhne (1835–1901) * Kristine Nolfi (1881–1957) of Denmark founded Humlegaarden Institute in the 1940's - Quotes * Herbert M. Shelton (1895–1985) * Werner Kollath (1892–1970) * Ann Wigmore (1909–1994) was a Lithuanian–American "holistic health" practitioner and raw food advocate. She founded the Hippocrates Health Institute. ** Thierry Browers a.k.a. 'SuperLight' is a Hippocrates Health Institute Educator, Raw Food Chef, Self-taught Scientist, a Visionary Leader for Humanity, Thierry is also the Founder of the Raw Living Food Restaurant / Quantum Center "Nuage Cafe", Parkland, Florida (closed in Dec. 2012). ** -Brian Clement * Ernst Louis Günter (1910–1990) * Viktoras Kulvinskas (born 1939) is a Lithuanian holistic health practitioner, nutritionist, raw foods advocate and author. * Leslie Kenton (1941–2016) was an American-born writer, journalist and entrepreneur who specialized in health and beauty. Her book, Raw Energy (co-authored with daughter Susannah, 1984), advocates nutritional detoxification with raw vegetables, drinking of mineral water and avoiding processed foods * Gabriel Cousens (born 1943) is an American physician M.D., homeopath, and spiritual writer who practices holistic medicine. * Rynn Berry (1945–2014) was an American activist and author of books about vegetarianism. Berry wrote a chapter on the history of the raw food movement for Becoming Raw: The Essential Guide to Raw Vegan Diets, principally written by Brenda Davis and Vesanto Melina. * Tonya Zavasta (born 1958) is a raw food promoter, researcher and entrepreneur, as well as the author of five books about raw foodism. * Carol Alt (born 1960), American model and actress * Matthew Kenney (born 1964) - In 2009, The Matthew Kenney Culinary Academy opened in Oklahoma City, OK as the world's first state licensed raw food educational center in the world * Ani Phyo (born 1968) is an organic chef, author, whole food and sustainable agriculture advocate. * David Wolfe (born 1970) * -Paul Nison (born 1970) * Sarma Melngailis (born 1972), arrested in 2016 for grand larceny, scheme to defraud and violation of labor law * Jennifer Cornbleet, author and raw food chef and instructor. She is the author of 2005 best-selling book Raw Food Made Easy for 1 or 2 People * Vesanto Melina is a Registered Dietitian and co-author of books that have become classics in the field of vegetarian, vegan, and raw foods nutrition, have sold over 700,000 copies and are in 8 languages * -Victoria Boutenko teaches classes on healthy living and raw food all over the world * Natalia Rose * Alissa Cohen, author, teacher and healer * Brigitte Mars, a founding member of the American Herbalists Guild, is an herbalist, nutritional consultant, and teacher with 30 years of experience. * Erica Palmcrantz Aziz is a raw-food educator and has been a high-raw vegan for almost four years. She is the coauthor of Raw Food: A Complete Guide for Every Meal of the Day and Raw Desserts: Mouthwatering Recipes for Cookies, Cakes, Pastries, Pies, and More. * Kate Wood has been a raw food vegetarian since 1993, and has worked to strengthen the network of raw food advocates throughout North America and the United Kingdom. A former editor of the raw foods magazine Get Fresh, Wood is the assistant editor of Juno, a parenting magazine. * Julie Rodwell, a consultant for new communities and small businesses, was converted to the raw food lifestyle after attending a weeklong retreat with the Boutenkos, two of the country's premier raw food chefs. * Cherie Soria is the founder and director of the Living Light Culinary Atrts Institute in northern California where raw food chefs world wide become certified in living foods cuisine. She is also a living foods instructor, lecturer and writer. * Irmela Lilja is a health and human resources journalist. She is a vegetarian whose diet includes a high percentage of raw foods. She is the coauthor of Raw Food: A Complete Guide for Every Meal of the Day and Raw Desserts: Mouthwatering Recipes for Cookies, Cakes, Pastries, Pies, and More, and lives in Stockholm. * Kristina Carillo Bucaram - http://www.fullyraw.com * Lou Corona * Douglas Graham, a lifetime athlete and raw fooder since 1978, is an advisor to world-class athletes and trainers from around the globe. (80/10/10) http://www.onegreenplanet.org/vegan-food/is-801010-the-perfect-raw-vegan-diet-or-a-dangerous-fad/ * Norman Wardhaugh Walker (1886–1985) was a British businessman and pioneer in the field of vegetable juicing and nutritional health. He advocated the drinking of fresh raw vegetable and fruit juices. * Gillian McKeith (n. 1959), renumit medic nutritionist englez de origine scotiana, care ii trateaza pe membrii familiei regale britanice si unele staruri de la Hollywood. In cartea sa "Esti ceea ce mananci", aparuta recent la Editura Curtea Veche, autoarea face apologia alimentelor vii sau crude, explicand ca alimentele care au fost gatite, fierte, coapte, innabusite, puse la cuptorul cu microunde nu mai contin enzime.Fara foc, 17 aprilie 2005, Daniela Sontica, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 14 aprilie 2017What's wrong with Gillian McKeith, 12 February 2007, Ben Goldacre, The Guardian, accesat la 14 aprilie 2017 Cărți în limba română Vezi și Elena Niță Ibrian * Bucătăria fără bucătărie, Rodia Tilianu, Editura Solteris, Piatra Neamț, 1995 - referințe despre autoare: De 17 ani a renuntat la aragaz, 16 iunie 2005, 9AM.ro, accesat la 14 aprilie 2017Fara foc, 17 aprilie 2005, Daniela Șontica, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 14 aprilie 2017RADU PARASCHIVESCU: Rodia rodeşte aiureli, 20 octombrie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 14 aprilie 2017https://www.facebook.com/RodiaTilianu * Rețete din crudități, Elena Pridie, Editura ALL, 2012 - https://carturesti.ro/carte/retete-din-cruditati-196008 - scribd ; Cărți traduse în limba română * Hrana Vie, Ernst Günter * Vindecări miraculoase cu iarbă de grâu, Steve Meyerowitz, traducere - Otilia Octavia Iancu, Editura Benefica, 2011 - http://www.eusunt.ro/carte-Vindecari-miraculoase-cu-iarba-de-grau~2274/ Vezi și * Brânză raw * Gerson therapy Note Legături externe * CEA MAI MARE CARTE CU RETETE RAW-VEGANE, TudorTomescu.com * Peer-Reviewed Studies?, RawFoodSupport.com * RAW FOOD LEADERS NO LONGER RAW OR VEGAN: WHAT’S UP WITH THAT?, 24 February 2010, DeniseMinger.com * 84% of Vegetarians and Vegans Return to Meat. Why?, 2 December 2014, PsychologyToday.com * Origin of life: the chirality problem, 2010, Jonathan Sarfati, Creation.com * Jane Says: Raw Foodism Is a Raw Deal, 8 May 2013, TakePart.com * Dr. Gabriel Cousens on Reversing Diabetes in 21 Days (on Daniel Davis radio show), YouTube * Dr. Gabriel Cousens on Curing Diabetes with Raw Food and on Why Going Vegan Makes, 19 January 2010, Paula Alvarado, TreeHugger.com * Raw Food Diet Documentary - part 1 of 2, YouTube ; Cărți * Best Raw Food Books, GoodReads.com ; Saituri * http://www.thesproutarian.com ; Bloguri * http://BucurieBunastareHrisca.blogspot.com - Andreea Lăzărescu - rawz.ro - facebook * http://Hrana-Vie.blogspot.com * http://Luciana-RawStyle.blogspot.com ; Forumuri * http://romaniaraw.freeforums.org * http://www.rawfoodsupport.com * https://forum.jackkruse.com ; Altele * The History of the Raw Vegan Diet in the U.S. Starts in Los Angeles (Vera Richter, born in Pennsylvania in 1884), 1 March 2017, Hadley Meares, LA Weekly ; Video * 12 Raw Foods You Should Never Eat according to the Experts, YouTube * Top Reasons Why Raw Foodists Look Unhealthy, YouTube Categorie:Alimentație